


I tried so hard to let you go

by Smile617



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Football, Angst, Fluff, Football Player Harry, Love, M/M, Texas, zouis friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile617/pseuds/Smile617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't seem happy to see him though, he could tell by the way Louis froze and had not bothered to turn around. Louis had all the reason to be mad at Harry, even harry was still mad at Harry. He regretted how he had hurt Louis, he regretted it for the past 5 years. He was so stupid, stupid for taking on the bet and stupid for letting Louis go. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had truly fallen for Louis Tomlinson, he was also sure that Louis hated him. Harry was truly fucked. </p><p> </p><p>Also known as the one where they are from a small town in Texas. Louis comes back from NY having to face harry and their past. Harry has two weeks to make Louis fall in love with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tried so hard to let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, there probably will be some spelling and grammar mistakes here but it's still readable. Leave some kudos and comment what you think and wether I should continue it. You can also find me on my tumblr which is trulylovedx17

It was hot, not the good hot where you can feel the sun shinning and a little breeze blowing making it the perfect day, no this hot was the humid kind of hot. This type of hot made you want to stay in bed and not move. Louis hated this type of hot, after all it was one of the reasons he left the little old town in the middle of nowhere Texas. 

Louis of course vowed to never come back, but unfortunately Lottie, his sister, was going to get married and she begged, no threatened him to come "Louis it's only for two weeks, you can go back to New York once it's over" why he had to stay for two weeks when the wedding would only take place for one day was what he did not understand but Lottie made him feel guilty telling him that they had not seen him in a while ( which is a lie they saw him at his graduation just a year ago) and also that they missed him dearly and she wanted to spend time with him before she got married and started a family of her own.

So now Louis found himself back in the old town, miles away from his comfort zone. 

Upon arriving to his old house he was greeted by his mother with tears in her eyes

"Oh my baby.. I am so happy to see you "

" I missed you too mom" 

And it was true, after being away from home for such a long time he missed her, even if they had seen each other last year, but he truly did miss the little house wich held memories that although Louis hated to admit it, these memories made him happy.

After catching up, his mom left to do some errands leaving him alone. He took this time to look at his old room. His walls were still painted a baby blue color and his room was dusted. He looked around and spotted a photograph it was one of him and his best mate Stan who left to go to college far away just Ike Louis had, except Stan went to some college in England. They never did keep on touch and Louis truly did regret it since Stan was possible the only person that had really understood the old Louis. 

He hoped that his stay would breeze by without any trouble, but in the little town that was unlikely to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day two made louis realize how much he truly missed New York.  
New York has this really nice aura where everything was relaxing and everyone when not in a rush was friendly. New York had this classy attitude where different nationalities mingled together keeping the city alive. He missed walking through East village and stopping at the his favorite cafe, he missed taking a stroll through China town and crossing over to little Italy where they held the street fair next to his favorite bakery that sold amazing Pastries. Most of all Louis missed the afternoons strolls he would take with Zayn, his roommate whom he often slept with when he got lonely, those strolls would consist walking through Central Park laying down in the grass while Zayn drew. He just really missed Zayn who was like his rock.

He remebered why he didn't like the town. It was boring, nothing much happened, no excitement anywhere, well maybe to Louis since while he was here he wasn't exactly popular, no scratch that Louis wasn't popular at all, he only had one friend and was probably considered a "nerd." He came to realize that he was happy that he had been a "nerd" because if he wasn't he would have probably been stuck in Texas living a boring life instead of being a Colombia university graduate sharing a decent flat with his best mate having the time of his life. So yes Louis was happy he was a nerd.

After spending the whole morning catching up with Charlotte who had come to visit them, his mom sent him to the supermarket. He was reluctant to go but eventually ended up going since his mom threatened to not feed him.

He drove and hoped that he wouldn't bump into anyone.

Standing in the vegetable section Louis felt something bump into his leg and when he looked down it was in fact a somebody. 

"Oops" 

"Are you okay, sweetie"

"Am fine mister" the little girl who was probably about 4 years old have him a smile which he returned.

"Are you-" 

"LUX? lux.. Oh there you are" when Louis looked up he saw Harry Styles, the man looking the same as he had last seen him. Louis froze, out of all the people he could have stumbled upon it just had to be the one he least wanted to ever see in his life ever again.

"Oh erm sorry about her she has a habit of running away" Harry smiled bright a little to bright 

"It's okay.. Excuse me" Louis rapidly turned and headed the other direction hoping to make a quick escape 

"Hey wait, you seem familiar, do I know you ? " 

He stopped and gripped the basket he had tightly, he wanted to scream because hello! Harry Styles the douchebag football player that took his virginity as a bet in high school, the jerk that broke his heart and the main reason he left had not recognized him or maybe he was just pretending.

Without turning around Louis replied "nope, sorry" he continued his way making a dash towards the check out, not looking back and not caring.

After all these years louis hated to admit that his heart still yearned for Harry, just a bit. The same harry who now possibly had a daughter. 

Gosh he really did miss New York.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's heart felt like it was about to burst. While at the supermarket with Lux he had seen Louis, although the boy didn't say it, Harry was sure it was Louis. There was no mistaking those blue eyes and the curves. 

Although the boy he saw had I  
sharper cheekbones and and stubble, Harry could recognize Louis any day and just wished to hug the boy and tuck him under his arms and never let him go. 

Louis didn't seem happy to see him though, he could tell by the way Louis froze and had not bothered to turn around. Louis had all the reason to be mad at Harry, even harry was still mad at Harry. He regretted how he had hurt Louis, he regretted it for the past 5 years. He was so stupid, stupid for taking on the bet and stupid for letting Louis go. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had truly fallen for Louis Tomlinson, he was also sure that Louis hated him. Harry was truly fucked.


End file.
